


Korrasami Week 2019

by MadameEngineer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Assassination Plot(s), Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Double Dating, F/F, Fantasy, Feudalism, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2019, Marriage Proposal, Old Married Couple, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Prompt Fic, Red Lotus, Red Lotus Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameEngineer/pseuds/MadameEngineer
Summary: A collection of prompts for Korrasami Week 2019! Five years and still going! Contains fluff, drama, canon and au's. Overall there'll be a myriad of stories of the two most adorkable nerds in the world! Enjoy!





	1. Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Changes in canon or au's will be noted :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still recovering, Korra and Asami go out for the first time in a while, spending the evening with friends. As the slow music starts, Asami gets an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in an ongoing modern AU, where Korra was in a car accident.

“Are you ready yet?” Asami called through the door. Korra was in the process of doing the finishing touches on her hair, tying a section of it into a small bun and placing a pin through it, allowing her bangs to still hang loosely on either side of her face. Living with Asami had always inspired her to up her hair game, and the bar she set was always impossibly high.

“Just about.” She shouted in reply, finding it funny that Asami was waiting on her for once. Though her skill with makeup was impressive and she could do it insanely fast, if you timed it, she would still take the longest to get ready for party nights. At least that was the usual. The last few months had changed that.

Wrapping up, Korra inspected her reflection in the mirror. She was pleased with the results, even with the girl in the mirror being harder to recognize these days. Nothing too fancy, just a bit of blue shadow to accentuate the color in her eyes. She’d learned a few tricks from Asami over the years, though she’d never go to the same extent.

When she rolled out of her room she proved herself right as she saw Asami sitting on the couch, hair lavishly detailed in swirling patterns, dark eyeliner surrounded by magenta shadow and lips the same color as her dress, rose red that hung to just below the knee. Needless to say the sight took Korra’s breath away. Asami had always had this power over her.

Hearing her, Asami turned and smiled. “Looking good.” She offered as she stood to her feet. “We’re definitely going to be turning a few heads.”

“With you that’s kinda cheating.” Korra said as the two began moving for the door, while Asami placed a hand over her heart over exaggerating how grateful she was.

“Stop that or I’ll get an ego.” She said, closing the door behind them, after which they took an elevator down to the garage. Korra carefully arose out of her chair, not wobbly or shakily as she would have been a few weeks ago but it was easy to see how much strength she’d lost the past months. She could still bench two Asami's probably, but there was an effect from inactivity. Exercise as she might, her recovery was progressing slower than she would like. In the end however, progress was progress though she supposed.

After rigorous physical therapy, she’d made some headway no doubt and Asami assured her that she would continue to do so. But for the time being, she’d still need the chair for most things. Once she was in the car, Asami folded up that very chair, placing it in the trunk before entering the driver’s seat with a flourish. She flashed Korra a smile as she turned the key, causing the engine to purr to life with an infectious vigor and the two were off.

It took about fifteen minutes to get across town to their destination. An old night club, the kind of classy joint you always saw in the movies. The clientele was high class, suit and vest were required. It wasn't Korra's usually haunt, but it was a good place to spend an evening, especially a romantic one Asami assured.

“They should already be inside.” She explained, hopping from the car once in park to prepare Korra’s chair, before helping her into it. The two had this routine down like clockwork by now, working on instinct. Korra had finally grown comfortable with letting people help, especially Asami who went way above and beyond, supporting her whenever she could, and always with a smile and a reassuring thought. She'd never miss a chance to offer a helping hand, and Korra couldn't express how that made her feel.

The two entered the club, a pair of men in red suits opening the doors for them, and instantly the mood of the place washed over them like a drug. Pale lights casting dim shadows across the booths and the shimmering multicolored floors, the chink of expensive glass against ancient bottle. Smoke hovered above one side of the club in a haze that caught the shimmering ribbons of light to an almost cinematic effect. And over it all was a soft melodic jazz that played so smoothly you almost forgot people were on the other end of the sound creating it. It was like stepping back through time, to an age of old cars and flapper dresses.

The first time Korra had come here, she felt out of place, being used to a different kind of music scene. Punk and rock, and there no one ever wore a tie and no pair of jeans were left unripped. However it didn’t take her long to get used to it, and to enjoy the atmosphere, as long as a certain someone else was by her side at least though in truth she thought anything could be fun arm in arm with her.

They did some maneuvering around waiters and tables before finding their way to the booth in which currently sat Bolin and Opal who waived them over.

“Hey ladies, looking good.” Bolin winked flashing them two pointed fingers and a thumbs up causing Opal to roll her eyes.

“Not looking too shabby yourself.” Asami replied. “Nice tie.”

Bolin straightened the bow tie he wore. “Well you know, it’s a classy establishment. Gotta fit in. I wanted a monocle, but couldn’t find one in time.”

“He was one step away from buying a fake curly mustache.” Opal laughed. “I think I over sold him on how fancy he needed to be.”

Korra hopped from her chair and slid into the booth beside Bolin, with ease, still strong in her arms of course. Asami flattened the chair and placed it beside the booth before sliding in herself. Her hand immediately found its way’s to Korra’s under the table, their fingers intertwining. For Korra, it felt good to have an anchor. It grounded her, keeping her thoughts in the moment instead of wandering off to places they shouldn't go. Tonight, was for joy.

“Is this your first time?” Asami asked. Opal shook her head, but Bolin nodded.

“Places like this were a pipe dream when we were kids. I’ve only had caviar once, before tonight. And I got to say I still can’t tell if it’s delicious or terrible. I’ll have to do more testing.” Bolin answered, eyeing the menu with ravenous hunger.

“Aren’t you glad we each hooked up with girls from the upper crust?” Korra whispered to Bolin.

“It has its advantages.” He shrugged.

Opal nearly planted a hand to her face, though she couldn't hide her quiet giggle at Bolin's shenanigans.

“Oh is that all I am to you?” Asami frowned mockingly. “I thought you loved me for more than my money.”

“Of course I do.” Korra smiled slyly appreciating the banter. “You also have great hair.”

Asami giggled. “Well that’s good enough for now I guess.”

Korra wasn't going to let it end that quickly though, a devilish look crossing her eyes. “And that body.” Korra whistled causing Asami to blush a little as she absentmindedly pressed her hair behind her ear.

“Thanks for keeping it classy babe.” Asami shook her head but couldn’t hide her amusement as those dark rosy lips curved into a warm smile that rushed over Korra almost like water.

Over the course of the next hour, the double daters talked and laughed and ate and generally had a lovely time. She hadn't had a chance to see Bolin and Opal much lately save for when they dropped by to visit. Evenings like this were fun, and it was always good to get out of the house. = Korra nearly leapt at any opportunity to do just that. During these months, she sometimes she felt so disconnected, like she existed in a haze while everyone else lived in a clearer, more vibrant world, and at her worse times she felt like a burden to those around her. Dead weight. Time had proven to her that no one else felt that way. Her friends treated her the same way as the day they'd met, and she adored them for that. As the four chatted, joked and laughed, it felt like old times, and was a reminder to Korra that nothing had really changed.

The slow rhythmic melody that had been drifting across the club came to an end with thunderous applause. Then, the music started once more and became lively, something to swing to, leading Opal and Bolin to excuse themselves to the dance floor. Those two loved dancing, and it was really sweet to watch them Korra thought. It was obvious to anyone that they were in love. They'd had some rough patches in their relationship, but they always worked it out in the end. And Korra was rooting for them, thinking they were the cutest, and so very perfect for each other. The way they smiled and laughed as they danced was admirable, the ideal connection anyone should be lucky to have.

Korra scooped another helping of some kind of sauce and a fancy slice of bread and took a bite. “I don’t even want to think about how much this food cost.” She said with her mouth full. “But it’s worth it.”

Asami shook her head. “I know the cook, he’s an old friend so I kind of have a season pass here.”

“Does he make this stuff for delivery?” Korra asked jokingly. She reached for the stem of her glass and lifted it to her lips. As the wine warmed her throat, Asami couldn’t help but notice the slightest of shakes in Korra's hand. A tremble that had shown itself over the last few months predominantly in her left arm. The same one that had taken the brunt of the impact during the accident.

Korra noticed it too, and set the glass down and shaking her head ever so gently, smiling to herself. 'Still have a ways to go' she thought. Always, always a bit more to go. Sometimes she felt like she was pretending, forcing herself to be cheerful and to act as if nothing had changed. In odd truth she wasn’t pretending, and she was probably happier these last few months then she had ever been in her life with Asami at her side. They're connection had only grown, and she knew without even a moments doubt that she was improving faster because of her support. That said, every now and again something minor, something inconsequential would bring it all flooding back to cast a shadow over her mood. Doubt, insecurity and a harsh bitterness at her situation always seemed to hit at once.

“You okay?” Asami asked placing her hand on Korra’s. The concern was obvious in her eyes. She'd developed an impeccable sense of Korra's mood during their months together. Usually she had a legendary poker face, but all that melted away whenever the compassion came out, and she had a lot of that to spare.

“Yeah.” Korra answered, gripping Asami’s hand tightly. “I choose to blame the wine.” She smiled brushing it off. Asami knew better. She always did. Korra could never slip anything by her.

Just then, the song ended, and the audience applauded their approval once more. As they finished, the band began to play something else. A slower tune, not as jazzy as the one before. The lights dimmed and just like that, a look of determination flashed across Asami’s eyes. “C’mon.” she said, sliding herself from the booth, the tail of her dress flowing across the leather like water. She stood proudly by the table looking expectantly at Korra who could only blink in surprise.

“Beg your pardon?” she asked.

“I’m asking you to dance silly.” Asami grinned knowingly.

It was funny, the weight of the question hit Korra oddly in that moment. It was simply weird to consider that though they had been a couple for nearly a year, they’d never danced together. At this moment it felt like a hole that simply had to be filled, if only because it felt right.

Korra began to gently slide her way out from the booth, and at the edge took Asami’s hand, helping her to stand with the same care she’d shown for so long now. Korra could stand of her own strength, though it took a moment. Asami watched as Korra’s feet cautiously shifted on the ground, testing to see if they could take the weight. Once she was up, the two slowly moved to the dance floor, among a dozen other couples, all wrapped up in each other as every a care in the world faded away into a distant abstract. In this moment, nothing else mattered.

Korra had a noticeable limp in her left leg, which was what took the most damage during the accident, and due to this was one of the things giving her the most trouble. Korra wasn’t self-conscious though, at least not for her own sake. In fact she was mostly worried she’d accidentally tread on Asami.

She though seemed collected though, one hand wrapped with Korra’s, the other she placed gently on Korra’s waist. Slowly, the two began to sway with the music. Their feet did not move, instead just swaying with the torso and hips. Not quite in time, and at a more cautious pace then the temper of the music. Testing the waters as it were. When everything seemed to be working, they pressed their bodies closer together and Asami began to step side to side.

Her grip was strong too. She wasn’t lifting Korra up or anything, but her hands were firm, and Korra knew she wouldn’t be allowed to fall. She began to attempt the footwork as well. All anyone was doing was the average romantic dance, arm in arm, slowly turning and moving their feet only minimally. But the last part was causing Korra some trouble. Her right leg though still weak could match Asami’s movements, but her left lagged behind, unable to raise off the floor even a few centimeters.

Asami noticed, and smiled, stopping her movements. “Here.” She said. “Step on my foot.”

This got her a raised eyebrow from Korra. “You sure?”

“Yeah. No problem, see?” Korra did as she was told, and allowed her foot to rest on top of Asami’s. Then the two began to move again, and this time it was much smoother. Both were carried off by the rhythm of the dance, enraptured in each other's arms. Luckily Asami was a touch taller, so the setup didn’t cause any strain for her, and Korra simply allowed herself to be guided by Asami who was supporting her yet again. The movement was a soothing rhythm, and Korra found herself getting carried away in it. It, and in Asami's touch as their bodies pressed together. She saw Bolin and Opal, a few yards away, in a very similar pose. Bolin caught her eye, and seeing her and Asami on the dance floor, he flashed her a warm smile. One she couldn't help but return in earnest. There was something about being happy for someone else, about someone being happy for you, and about being happy for yourself that all wrapped together, and created a light feeling in her stomach. The same kind she always had, when she was close to Asami.

Korra lifted her head to look at the girl that meant the world to her. To lose herself in those brilliant green eyes, so filled with compassion and warmth. In that smile that Korra could never get enough of. “This is it.” She whispered as her heart began to swell. “Our first dance.”

Asami laughed, nodding to the side, looking as if she was lost in a memory as well. “Yeah. Good as expected?”

Korra allowed her head to rest back on Asami’s shoulder, lost in the intimacy, the closeness and the sense of safety it gave. It was pure serenity to feel the embrace of another this way, to feel their hearts beating as one. “Better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late! Again! Every Korrasami Week I swear I'm the worst XD. Better late than never I suppose. This prompt was reused from a few of my other Korrasami weeks. It's fun to tweak and alter it year after year. It helps me see where I've come from and where I am now. It's also one of my fav au's so it's always fun for me to return to. 
> 
> Buckle up, and wish me luck for the rest of the week!


	2. Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is nervous about delivering a speech, and so Asami tries to assist and give her a little courage, with an unfortunate and hilarious end result.

Beams of morning sunlight were peeking through the tangled vines and branches of the spirit tree growing through city hall, casting misshapen shadow across the square. Korra was tapping her cue cards together in a nervous tick, clearly hesitant about the upcoming press conference. Speeches had never been her favorite part of this job.

Asami was sitting with her, and had been trying to help her with the lines the past few minutes. Korra had grown so much better at speech delivery, especially after allowing the spirit portals to remain open, but there were times where she could still get ahead of herself. The cue cards were her idea to streamline any possible missteps, with Asami at her corner as a kind of avatar pep talker. Asami was more used to making speeches or giving talks given her position. Media circuses were an almost daily part of her life, so who better to assist? What's more, it was an excuse to hang around each other which was of course never a bad thing. It was moral support, and a way to get a little snuggling done on the side.

A crowd of reporters had already formed and there was a police squad overseeing the proceedings, to keep the peace. Asami thought it was a bit much, though in fairness things tended to go wrong around the avatar, Korra being the biggest target in the world. On a brighter note though at least it was a chance to see Mako who had been chatting with them a few minutes before. Bolin had come too but had since began mingling in the crowd. He at least loved these sorts of things, far more than the other three.

Korra’s hand was wrapped tightly around Asami’s, and she let out an annoyed groan. “You know these were so much easier when I was calling out the equalists. At least then I could put some oomph behind it.”

In this modern world, it was expected of the Avatar to make speeches about the current state of affairs whereas spirits were involved, especially since it was her call to combine the worlds. This event was just to establish a few amendments to laws pertaining to spirit heavy areas. Nothing major for the people but still there was a crowd. It was her job to make the bridge between them that much easier to cross.

“You’ll do great.” Asami assured. “And if you read a nasty article in the paper tomorrow about you, just remember you’re the avatar and they’re not.” every two bit journalist was always chomping at the bit to take her down. As Asami knew all too well, everyone had an opinion on everything. For her money, very few actually ever tried to understand Korra or where she was coming from or the gravity of the decisions she was forced to make. "You know this stuff better than anyone." she smiled.

“You make it sound so easy.” Korra replied with a nervous chuckle. Asami knew that there were days when the reporter’s wild fancies and think pieces about her handling of any given situation really got under her skin. She knew that feeling. After the equalist revolt, some not too kind words were written about her in connection with her father. She knew all one could really do was let it brush off your back. There was nothing to be done aside from proving them wrong. Which Korra had been exceedingly good at the past few years.

“This isn’t a war or ten thousand years of darkness.” Asami reminded her. “This should be cake.”

“Cake, yeah. No big deal.” Korra declared confidently. She got to her feet, and made sure her shirt was wrinkle free. “How do I look?”

“Like a dream.” Asami smiled. “Like always.” Korra flushed a little. Compliments were an easy way to get to her Asami had noted. At least when they came from her.

Off to the side of the building, the two were obscured by several of the vines. Not that they were trying to hide their relationship, just that kissing before a press conference in full view wasn't exactly proper etiquette. And so as a last exercise in confidence building, Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, and their lips intertwined in a loving kiss, the kind that still had the power to send Asami’s heart aflutter every time, and this was a long one. Asami’s breath was beginning to leave her but she didn’t care. Korra’s lips were so gentle, and her scent too enrapturing. Somewhere a clock chimed and announced the new hour, and they were forced to part however begrudgingly.

“Be right back sweetie.” Korra whispered in the way that gave Asami chills.  
She was left in such a daze, lost in Korra's touch and voice. So lost that it wasn’t until Korra was already turning to the podium that she noticed the dark red smear of her lipstick across Korra’s lips.

Asami’s senses snapped back into focus as her eyes went wide with impending doom. She raised a hand and tried to call for her to stop, but somewhere in her throat her voice caught. A quiet, “Korra.” Is all that escaped her lips, raspy and soft before Korra had already stepped out into view of the reporters and was halfway to the podium.

Asami’s palm collided with her forehead as she let out a horrified groan. Oh this is going to be bad she thought.

Immediately, the announcer’s expression dropped into confusion, as did several of the closer reporters with the ones in the back squinted to make sure what they were seeing was real. First, Korra wasn't known for wearing lipstick. Second, it wasn't exactly applied evenly, and looked like a clownish mess.

Korra noticed the reaction but apparently resolved to continue with the conference. She cast a hesitant glance at Asami who made over exaggerated motions of wiping her lips but Korra wasn’t getting the message and simply waved feebly at her. She then started her speech, the whole while receiving incredulous stares from the peanut gallery.

The shock and embarrassing horror of it passed for Asami who was now falling into the stage of appreciating the humor of it all. The dumbfounded crowd, the veins pulsing in Mako’s forehead as he pinched the bridge of his noise trying to cope with yet more of his two best friend’s shenanigans, and in the center of it all Korra, blissfully unaware.

Asami lost it, cracking up on the sidelines. She had to stifle her laughter with a hand over her mouth to make sure she didn’t disturb anything. Nobody seemed to notice, but she took another step behind the gnarled vines just to make sure.

It was agony, forcing her to clutch at her own stomach because the giggle fits were starting to hurt. There was just something about these mishaps with Korra that could find her sweet spot and hit her in just the right way to cause her to laugh in ecstasy for minutes at a time. Her eyes were watering as Bolin had smoothly slid up to her side admiring the spectacle.

“Is that?” he started.

“Yes.” Asami cackled barely able to contain herself.

“Does she?” he started again.

“Nope.” She answered almost doubled over with hilarity.

Bolin shook his head and sighed. “Oh she is just gonna die when she finds out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reused this story so many times XD it just fits so many prompts. I wrote this one for Korrasami Week 2015 (Can you believe it's been four years!!!?) So I updated this one a little. Added a few things here and there. Hope it was fun!!! These dorks am I right?


	3. Fantasy (Chapter I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against Korra's warnings, Lady Sato disguises herself in a mission to offer aid to surrounding villages. As a mysterious fog begins to overtake them, she wonders if Korra was right to worry about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Chapter one in a fantasy AU-

A gentle wind passed through the blossoms as the rustling of the forest and the trees swayed like an army of ghosts in the morning fog. A small caravan passed through that fog, wheeling carts, hauling cargo with the House Sato crest upon them. Amidst their number were several guards, though Asami herself had felt this would only attract attention. So to be sure, she was counted among their number. A lady would not usually travel with such an entourage, and so she was in disguise, having shed her noble regalia in favor of a more common attire. No one among the party knew their lady walked among them, and she preferred it this way. Most acted so stiffly around a noble woman.

That said, there was one who was not strictly speaking a member of their party.

“Is everything going well?” A voice asked Asami, slightly from behind and to her right. When they’d first known each other, such an entrance would have startled Asami. As the years had drifted by, she got used to it and had even begun to look forward to it.

A smile appeared on her face before she answered. “With you watching over me? I think so.”

Korra appeared at her side, walking along with the rest as if she’d been there the whole time. A mischievous grin on her face. How she loved to sneak up on Asami.

“You don’t have to be so clandestine Korra.”

“Oh yes I do. If they knew I was here, then the disguise wouldn’t help much.” She mused, before looking Asami up and down. “You do look nice though.” she beamed. “You can make anything look good.”

Asami had to stifle her laugh. She knew that Korra was in the right. If anyone recognized her, they’d know more was travelling in this caravan than just some supplies. “Thanks.”

Korra continued to playfully admire her. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your hair tied back. It’s pretty this way.” Usually, Asami was dressed for court, allowing her hair to flow down her back like a cascading waterfall. Now, it was wrapped around, tied in a large tail, mostly tucked away by her hat.

Asami chuckled to herself. “No matter where we find ourselves, you never miss the chance to say something sweet.”

Korra turned her head, as if looking at into the tree line with caution. But Asami knew it was to hide the blush. Feeling guilty for that, Asami offered her a way out. “Have you been with us since we left?”

Korra nodded. “Yes, and for the record, I still think you should have stayed at the castle. Risking yourself like this isn’t necessary.”

They’d had this conversation once already, Korra insisting she not go. But this was her work. Her tools, and caravans such as these had been lost too many times already. The people of her region needed this aid, whatever the price. She’d said as much to Korra about this, who’d not hidden her worry. “I’m safer with you than I am at the castle.” Asami offered. “But you shouldn’t worry. I’ll be fine… I promise.”

Korra smiled at this. She had her own obligations, ones more far reaching than Asami was beholden to. She’d never dream of asking Korra to help with something like this when there were so many who relied on her, and so Asami had resolved to take care of this herself, despite what anyone said.

“You can handle yourself, I know that better than anyone.” Korra smiled, remembering how they’d first met and how it hadn’t gone the way she’d expected. “But a helping hand and a watchful eye is never a bad thing.”

Asami cast a look around and saw that no one was watching them, and took the moment to find Korra’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “And I love you for that. If you want to tag along, I won’t stop you. But I don’t want you to think you have to drop what you’re doing for me.”

It was funny, Korra had said something very similar to that to Asami once.

“Alright. If you’re sure.” she said, taking a careful glance around one last time. As they walked together, she quickly planted a small kiss on Asami’s cheek. “Stay safe. Promise me.”

When Asami turned, she saw Korra already walking away, and knew that soon she’d be out of sight. Off to her own work.

“I promise.”

\---

The fog had grown denser in the hours since Korra had left. The way they had passed was long and winding, without another traveler in sight. The men were not nervous though, as they were ready and trained. Asami remained firm as well. This route had been a secret one she’d hoped, the men only knowing where they were going an hour into the journey, so there could be no deceit to harrow them.

All should have been in order, and yet Asami could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. The forest had gone too quiet, even the birds having silenced their songs. “Everyone remain alert.” The captain had said.

The fog obscured their sight, allowing them to only see a short ways beyond the tree line to their left. To their right, was a steep incline, nearly twenty feet down which ran a bubbling river. The sound of the water passing by far below seemed to soften the advance of their footsteps, but it also would cover anything else.

Yet through the rippling water, there was something that was breaking the silence. The captain noticed too, and raised a hand for the company to stop. They did so and all began to listen. Drifting over the wind, came the soft lyrical tune of a song. Distant at first, but growing closer, becoming more haunting as it did. Asami listened closely, but could not make out the words. Whatever it was, the language sounded old, as did the source. The captain stepped forward, with a brief hand signal to be on guard. Asami saw hands clench around blades and staffs. She readied herself as well, musing in her mind briefly that Korra was going to have a wonderful time saying “I told you so.”

Through the fog, a figure began to appear. At first it was little more than a silhouette, but as it approached, the figure became clear, and all saw the form of an old woman, dressed in flowing robes of white and violet. She walked with a cane, and continued to sing, not changing her direction or pausing in the slightest.

“You there, halt!” Cried the captain. Asami watched as the woman slowly came to a stop, her high sandals crunching against the road as she did.

Her face was obscured by a large hood, leaving only her mouth to be seen. The captain eyed her with suspicion. He seemed to be pondering something. “That song. Where did you learn it?”

The woman did not move. The wind slowly drifting through her robes. “Most have forgotten it. But I see some still know the old ways.” her voice was rasped, and Asami recognized her dialect as something very ancient.

The captain barked an order, and the company drew their weapons, Asami reaching for her own.

“Stand aside.” Ordered the captain. “This doesn’t need to come to blows.”

The woman chuckled, lifting her head back, and Asami saw with horror that the woman bore six eyes, overtaken completely by the pupil, and the first thought that came to mind was that of a spider. “That is for you to decide. We however will feast either way.” As she spoke, she bore an awful set of hooked fangs protruding from her mouth.

A bark of another order, and Asami watched as from out of the shadow, several more figures appeared. Their forms were tall, several of them barring twisted horns upon their heads and each one bearing a weapon visible even through the fog. Oni she thought. “Protect the carts!” Someone called.

Asami braced herself as the attackers descended from the fog in a whirl of movement. Within seconds she heard the clang of metal against metal as the battle was joined. In front of them, the old woman had produced several long jagged legs that pierced into the ground like spikes she began to clash with the captain, her form continuing to grow more and more monstrous.

She heard a thumping to her left and saw that one of the creatures had set its gaze on her. It roared, baring a set of sharp fangs as it did so. Acting on instinct, Asami began to run, to sprint towards the foe. It brandished its gnarled spear with relish as its great form began to lumber over. Asami had been taught to close the distance in her training, and that’s what she did, picking up the pace as the thing began to swing its great arms. But she was the faster, and as she had ran, she produced a thin strand of rope, weighted on either end. She began to swirl it, before casting it in an arch that ended with the rope wrapping tightly around the things legs. This caught the beast off guard, and it began to sway on unsteady footing, unable to take another step.

Asami was ready, having to leap onto one of the things knees in order to reach for its spear. In the confusion, its grip had slackened, and before it could master itself, she’d snatched it right out of his fingers. Asami pressed her foot to the things chest, and propelled herself away with a mighty kick. Still in the air, she turned herself about, raising her arms with spear in hand as she swung for the things head, hitting it with a sickening crack with the wooded end of the spear. It crashed to the ground kicking up a storm of dust, just as Asami landed herself, spear still in hand. It did not stir, and she turned ready to face the next foe.

The line created to protect the carts had held, but a few of the more nimbler creatures whose skin she now saw was hued red had taken to leaping over the line altogether. One moved to slash down upon one of the guards before he could turn, but Asami was there to drive the spear into the things side. It gave a loud howl before collapsing to the ground. The guard exchanged a look with Asami, and she saw that now, up close and no longer obscured by her hat, he recognized her face.

“My lady?” He asked, staggered and confused.

“We’re going to be okay.” She assured, him, turning his focus back to the battle at hand, which now spread further and further into the road. In the noise and the madness, she couldn’t tell if they were winning or being overrun. She did turn in time however to watch as the captain’s sword passed cleanly through the spider woman’s neck. Her head hit the ground first, her singing finally stopped. The captain staggering back with a lingering sigh.

What he did not see, was the horned Oni breaking through the line, and charging for him. Asami cried a warning but over the din of battle it was useless. The only thing she had time to do was run, and to throw herself between the two. The Oni collided with her, knocking the wind from her as the world became a cyclone, whirling mess as the sky was at one moment above her and at another moment beneath her feet. She tumbled down the slope in a freefall, the sound of battle being swallowed up by the sound of cracking branches and impacting dirt. There was nothing to catch onto and no way to stop herself. All she could do was wait and pray for it to be over.

After ten long seconds, she felt the slope beginning to even out. At the same time however, she felt her shoulder collide with a tree. She didn’t hear a crack, but the pain that shot through her was enough to rattle her teeth. She rolled and skidded until eventually she felt the grass below give way to fine rocks and sand. The spinning of the world began to slow, until finally she felt sand give way to water and everything seemed to stop.

She gasped for breath, as she felt every ache of that fall beginning to pulse. When she was ready, she looked up, still sprawled out as she was and took in her surroundings. She’d crashed into the midst of the river, running quickly along amidst sandbars and the shrubbery of the banks. Casting a glance back, she saw a churning waterfall not a few yards upstream. Cherry blossoms floated in the water as it passed. The whole place would have been beautiful she thought under different circumstances. The Oni lay a few yards away, the spear she’d taken sticking from its chest. He wasn’t moving, and for a moment she thought she’d earned the chance to catch her breath.

It wasn’t to be. A rustling came from the bank, and she looked just in time to see three more crash through the foliage out into the river to check on their fallen comrade. They marveled at the spear, as his blood mixed with the stream, before setting their gazes on her.

Asami let out a sigh, lifting her still aching body up. She stood shakily, as the crisp water rushed past, soaking through her tabi and chilling her to the bone. Her wet hair had come loose from its tie, clinging to her face in waves of black. Breath exhaled into puffs of vapor as she readied herself as best she could, reaching into her bag for something she hoped hadn’t been lost in the tumble.

The three creatures seemed to find this amusing, one of them even smiling though the tusks made that expression difficult to read. “It’s a lady.” one of the sneered before turning to her. “The Lady I think.”

“Sato? Well there’s a prize.” another muttered.

Asami said nothing, choosing instead to calm her breathing and ready herself for the fight. The three Oni began to march forward, their weapons dragging in the sand. She closed her eyes to center herself. When they opened, she saw that she wasn’t alone. Standing now between her and the Oni, was Korra.

The three only hesitated for a moment before rushing forward, one after the other, and one after the other they fell. It was almost too fast to see. In seconds, Korra delivered sweeping kicks of flame, slashes of water and missiles of rock. Each one calculated and controlled. One movement, one fallen foe. The three crashed to the ground with enough force to send her robes billowing in the wind.

Asami watched in awe was awash in relief. “Trouble just seems to follow you wherever you go.” Korra said turning around and walking towards her and taking her in her arms making sure she wasn’t hurt. “Are you okay?”

Now that Korra was here she was, every bit of tension and pain seemed to ease at her touch. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to be swept away in her embrace. “Yeah… I think so. You’re not going to let me live this one down are you?”

Korra shook her head. “No.”

Asami heard a dripping sound that was enough for her to open her eyes. She looked up and saw one of the Oni had arisen, raising its club above Korra.

Her gloved hand shot forward, and a brilliant arch of blue sizzled in the air at her touch as the demon gave out a final cry before crashing into the water for good.

Korra turned, and looked down at the demons clearly impressed, one arm still wrapped around Asami. “I guess we’re even.”

\---

That night, Asami found herself back in the castle, in the safety of her own room. The handmaid's had made such a fuss over her when she’d returned. Insisting on bathing her at once to get all the mud and forest out of her. Then they’d set about mending her all evening. Nothing had been broken, but that collision with the tree had left a nasty bruise over half of her back along with a myriad of scratches and cuts. Due to this, she knelt now by her bed, resting as best she could, her warm robes worn with one arm, leaving her shoulder bare and revealing the bandages.

Her idea of resting however, was writing out a letter of what had happened, the ink still fresh on the paper. She was going to follow it with an order to increase patrols around the countryside, in order to protect any travelers. This had been the last of many attacks, and nothing at this moment matter to her more than the safety of the people.

She’d been elated to know that her company of guards hadn’t lost a man. There had been a few injuries, but nothing major. Asami had been sent back to the castle at once when she and Korra had reunited with them. The captain had been utterly livid as had her father. She thought that it was safe to guess that she wasn’t living this castle, let alone her room for a good long while. She was content however, as a few hours ago, they’d received word that the shipment had arrived and been dispersed. It was a weight off of her shoulders, and made the trip more than worth it.

She made the finishing touches on the letters, before allowing them to dry. It was then she felt a cool gust of wind coming in through the window. She turned to find it open, the wind gently billowing the silk curtains of her room. She was perplexed for a moment, as she remembered vividly having closed that before the sun went down.

The realization came quickly as she couldn’t help but smile. “You don’t have to sneak in you know. You’re welcome through my doors at any time.”

Korra, stepped out from the shadows, having obscured herself amidst that hanging silk. “I thought with everything that was going on, it’d be best not to bother the guard with a visit.” she grinned. She came to rest at Asami’s side, taking in the bandages and the great black blue splotch ever growing on her back. “That looks awful. Does it hurt terribly?”

Asami brushed the worry away with a smile. “It’s not so bad as it looks.” she lied. In truth it was throbbing but she could handle it. She looked at Korra with a loving stare. “Thanks again.”

Korra smiled. “I think we’re making a habit of watching out for each other.”

“Knowing you I don’t think I could be safer.” Asami replied.

Korra seemed to appreciate that. “Just… don’t run off again. When I got found the caravan… I didn’t see you and… I was terrified something had happened.” she admitted. It was unusual to hear her so vulnerably bear her feelings, and so Asami placed her hand on hers to ease her worry. “Not saying you couldn’t have handled yourself of course.”

Asami laughed. “Of course.”

The pair giggled. “I guess telling you to be careful won’t do much good.”

“Why do you say that?” Asami asked curiously.

“Cause I wouldn’t listen either if someone said that to me.”

Asami smiled at this, situating herself closer to Korra. “I suppose the pair of us are just hopeless. Magnets for trouble.”

Korra snickered. “It’s scary how true that is.” she took the moment to glance at the moon casting it’s pale light through the window, before giving way to the golden light of the flickering lanterns set about the room. “So… what was in the crates?”

Asami pressed some of her still wet hair behind her ear. “Some of my beacons. We know that something about their electric field can keep the demons away, so I wanted to offer what protection I could.” She admitted. “I hope it does some good.”

“It will. Demons are starting to show themselves more and more, so I’m glad we can do something for them.” Korra offered before pressing a hand to Asami’s good shoulder. “I know they’re very thankful for all that you do for them.” she kissed Asami on the brow and smiled. “You might not hear that here in the castle, so I’ll say it if no one else will.”

Words could not express how much that meant to Asami. “Thanks. The same goes for you too you know.”

Korra laughed this off. “It’s okay I know they hate me.”

“No!” Asami insisted with a smile. “I’m being serious. Do you know how many visitors we get, giving their thanks for what you’ve done? I know it’s not always easy to see but the people do thank you.”

This had the intended effect, and Korra was grinning brightly now. “Well that’s nice to hear. Like I said I am trying to do things a bit more… cleanly.” Korra received a lot of grief for much of her work as usually it left behind a bit of damage.

“You’ll get the hang of it.” Asami assured her. “I know it.”

“Thanks. So… are you stuck in here for the next twenty years?” she asked.

Asami shrugged. “If I’m lucky. I’m just happy he didn’t find out about the rest of the things in those carts.” When Korra shot her an inquisitive look, she continued. “I get letters from the villagers, pleas, requests. We have a fair share of things that do us no good in the castle, so I thought I’d offer where I could.”

Korra narrowed her eyes at her. “What like food?” Asami nodded. “Your inventions?” She nodded again. “Money?”

“Now and again.” Asami admitted.

Korra smiled, stifling a laugh. “You’re right, when he finds out you’re never leaving this tower.” she snickered.

Asami buried her face in her hands. “Oh I know. He’s going to be so livid.” she’d be lucky to even step foot in the surrounding gardens again. “I’m going to go mad if I’m locked up in here for the next few months.”

Korra took her hand and patted it gently. When Asami looked at her, she winked. “Yeah, you’re doomed.” Asami laughed, giving Korra a light push. Korra glanced at the still open window for a moment and an idea slowly occurred to her, as a grin widened across her face. “Maybe I can help with that.” she offered.

“How so?” Asami asked.

Korra nodded at the window and shrugged. “I’m pretty good at getting where I need to go. Locked door or not. So with a little practice…”

Asami looked at the window, then back to Korra. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, not even noticing the pain in her shoulder as she gave Korra a longing kiss. “How’d I get so lucky to have someone like you watching out for me?”

Korra smiled. “I ask myself the same thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sick right now XD. I wrote this for a fantasy AU prompt last year. Don't worry though, I'll add the next chapter on monday as a follow up this story, that way there'll be something new. So there'll be a chapter one and two for this single prompt. I did something similar with a superhero prompt once, where each year I added a new chapter to the ongoing story. So keep an eye out! I'll be very late with all this but after Monday we'll get back to the prompts :)
> 
> I really adore this setting, so I'm very excited to revisit it over the weekend! Cause what's a better way to pass the time when you're sick than writing? XD


	4. Fantasy (Chapter II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With spirit attacks growing ever more frequent, Korra and Asami both work tirelessly to keep the people safe from this ever-present threat. When Korra finds a lead on the cause of these attacks, it leads her down a path she'd rather not follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Fantasy AU-

Smoke rose in dark putrid columns observable even to the far horizon. The smell of ash filled Korra’s nose before she set foot in the devastated village. It had been evacuated days ago, thank the spirits. There had been resistance she’d heard, though it seemed as if as many people as possible had been forced out. The act had saved many lives she knew.

Now there was nothing. The village was barren. Any sign of life had been brutally swept aside, buried beneath savage claw marks and burning cinders. The demonic spirits were becoming bolder, attacking larger settlements in ever increasing numbers. Yet still the great lords did nothing. In that regard, nothing had changed. 

Korra descended from her mounts, her trusty Naga, before urging her to leave. This was no place for her, despite her courage and conviction. If Korra needed her, she would come, and that was all she needed to know. Once she’d trotted away, Korra began to search the village. It was little more than a routine. She knew what had happened, she’d seen it before, though never quite to this level of destruction. She didn’t know what she expected to find, but instinct pushed her ever onward. These had been people's homes. The least she could offer them was the thread of reason behind the senseless obliteration.

It was much the same sight as the other villages and gatherings which had been attacked. Fire had been set to the many shrines and temples that dotted the landscape. The houses had not been spared. Door were torn from their tracks. Walls shredded down to nothing as easily as if it had been little more than paper. The only solace, was that there was no blood. There’d been no stubborn holdouts. They would have little to return to, but they were alive. Korra knew how important of a distinction this was, even if her former master hadn’t. She would never accept ‘collateral’ injury.

It was difficult to find any meaningful tracks amidst the chaos of the roads. Hundreds of people had passed them every day. Such activity was itself, masked by the clawed and taloned feet of the demonic spirits now. A mess of chaos and hunger. Or at least, this should have been the case. 

Not far from the central courtyard of the town, Korra found tracks amidst the mess. Deep rivets in the dirt, freshly made on top of everything else. A cart by the looks of things. Korra began to follow perplexed. Who could be brave or foolish enough to have returned so quickly? She of course was an exception. 

The trail led her towards the outer edge of the town. Beyond lay a dark forest. Once vibrant it had been twisted and mutated. All of the world was connected, all of its beauty, and its darkness. The passing of the demonic spirits had changed the very landscape. It was from that tree line from which they’d broken upon the town like an unstoppable tide. It was here, that something else drew Korra’s attention. A sick feeling arose in her stomach as she approached the remains of one of Asami’s barriers. 

A strange, mechanical pole stood clearly out of place with the quaint buildings around it. Standing nearly a story tall, it had been installed at the very edge of the town. No walls shielded a place like this, and Asami knew that. Her inventions had already made a world of difference to the settlements most at risk. She’d explained it to Korra once, how the pole created an invisible barrier, a network of ambaric energy that disrupted the nature of the spirits. The web it created should have protected the village. So why didn’t it? The closer Korra came, she found her answer.

A panel had been torn from the pole. Exposing a clockwork series of cogs and gears as well as wires. Those cogs had been smashed, as if with a hammer. The wires severed, and sparking now with the machines last flickers of life. The panel lay in the dirt, bent and wrenched aside with a focused force. Sabotage was to blame. It was worse than Korra thought. Who would have cause to do something so vile?

As if in answer, a metallic ringing came from a home not far away. Following the sound, Korra found the cart which had made those tracks. It was utterly stuffed with goods. Precious possessions, furniture which had been hand carved with such love. Elaborate clothing which surely cost more than the cart. Korra had been trained to keep a level head, to remain calm in the face of such situations, but now she stood before the entrance to the home, teeth grinding, hand already burning with fire.

She entered on silent feet, as the commotion from within grew louder. The thief moved without caution. Why would they? Everyone was gone. Demon or human alike. Passing through the hall, the wall of which had been slashed by the claws of some great beast, she pressed her way through a sheer curtain which hung tattered across the threshold. In the dark, she could make out movement. The thief kicked and rushed about, filling their arms with anything that wasn’t bolted down. 

His back turned, Korra made her move, shoving him to the wall before he’d even known she was there. Light illuminated the darkness, as a small jet of fire flew from Korra’s clenched fist. Her forearm pressed against his throat, locking him in place, the fire warning him not to move.

“I… what… who on earth…”

“Haven’t these people lost enough?” Korra barked, her temper as hot as the flames. “To have to suffer vultures like you picking away at anything that’s left?”

“Hey! I didn’t…” the thief began before sighing. “Oh I get it. You want a cut too…”

Korra pressed against his throat harder causing him to cough. “Okay okay! I’ll leave it. Spirits this was supposed to be an easy mark…”

“What was that?” Korra asked. “And I’d really suggest that you tell me the truth.” she sighed.

“There wasn’t supposed to be anyone around. It’s not safe… obviously.”

Something clicked in Korra’s mind in that moment. The attack could not have been more than a day ago. Scavengers like this may be quick, but not that quick. 

“You knew… you knew this would happen didn’t you?” she thought about the pole, stripped and smashed. “Were you the one that tore apart the ambaric pole?”

“The what?” The thief raised an eyebrow, and Korra rolled her eyes.

“The machine, over there?” she pointed.

“Oh… is that what it’s called? No. It wasn’t me...”

There was something about the way he answered her. “But you still knew.” Korra glared.

The thief struggled a little, but it was futile. “Alright. Alright. I did. Me and some others got the scoop. Hitoro. He’s the one who got the orders. If someone messed with that machine, it was probably him.”

“Why?” Korra narrowed her eyes, her flame growing in intensity.

“Easy with that!” The thief roared. “I’ll tell you just, simmer down.”

Korra fixed him with an unblinking stare. “So the village would be attacked. Okay?”

Korra extinguished her flame, but didn’t let him go. “Even bandits like you wouldn’t stoop so low as to provoke a demon attack just for a quick raid I hope. You mentioned orders. Who gave them to you?”

The thief coughed. “If I tell you… will you let me go?”

“Sure. But the stolen goods stay.” She assured him.

He sighed, but didn’t resist any longer. “No one said anything to me. I’m just a grunt. But… I did see the letter, and I recognized the seal. Same as the banner of house Sato…”

Korra froze for a moment she even forgot to breathe. Sato? That was impossible? They couldn’t… they wouldn’t. “Liar.” Korra snarled.

The thief raised his hands. “Honest! They burned it… so I can’t give you the proof, but around here I’d be an idiot to not know what that crest looks like. There’s no doubt about it. The Sato clan paid us off.”

Korra was shocked into silence. She didn’t believe it, not for a second… however…

She dropped her arm. “Go. Before I change my mind.” He began to scamper away when she had to call after him. “Drop it.”

He sighed, and several bits of jewelry clanged to the floor, before his footsteps vanished from earshot. Korra stood in that room for a long while, alone in the dark, thinking. 

Asami had done so much… she knew her so well. Ever since she’d left her master, there were few things she knew for certain, but one of them was that Asami had a caring heart. She would never allow something like this to happen.

That said, she’d have to know about it, to put a stop to it. Of Asami’s intentions, Korra had no doubts.

Her father on the other hand…

\---

Korra had never been one to enter through the front gate. This trait had been drilled into her for as long as she could remember. Stealth was the first, last and only rule to live be. Today, it had a secondary benefit. She wanted to speak to Asami first. Well… wanted was the wrong word. 

She’d been running over the encounter the entire journey to the towering Sato estate. What she would say, how she would bring it up without making it sound like an accusation. She wasn’t sure that there was one, but she at least had to try. For her sake. Korra so wished that she could believe it wasn’t true, that the bandit had lied to her. Try as she might, the facts made too much sense. No one else had the means, the method, or the resources. No matter what she imagined, this wasn’t going to be pretty.

The tower ascent was easy enough. With practiced footing she scaled from one ledge to another. Hand hold and foot hold were all exactly where they’d been a hundred times before. She was so used to this climb that she could do it with her eyes closed, but tonight, her hands seemed to sweat, and her legs seemed to shake. “Steady Korra…” she muttered to herself, almost missing one of the jumps and falling back to the earth. “Mind on the moment.” It was something her master had said, and there were times where it came too easily to her. It all seemed easier before she’d met Asami.

Then, before she even realized it, Korra was there in the window. Asami was in her room, tinkering with something mechanical, writing down notes quickly in a notebook propped up on a short table. Korra always so loved to watch her work, to see that passion and creativity flow forth from her. She hated to interrupt, and felt foolish for being nervous given everything she’d seen and done this should be the simplest thing. If she was right however… what that would do to Asami…

She racked her knuckles on the wooden from of the window. Credit to Asami, she didn’t even startle anymore, her visits were so routine. Asami turned, and smiled. “Hey there. It’s been awhile.” Her tone was soft, so at ease.

Korra felt her heart twist at it. “Sorry about that and…” Was it best to ease into it? Or get it out in the open she wondered. Always one to charge ahead, she made the choice. “I wish I had better news.”

Asami’s brow furrowed. “Is this about the village? Was anyone hurt? I hoped…” she spoke quickly, and Korra had to interrupt.

“No one was hurt. Everyone managed to get out in time. I just came from there. I was hoping to pick up on some clues after the attack and…” she withdrew the panel from the sleeve of her robe. “I found more than I bargained for.” She explained.

Asami took the panel, recognizing it immediately. “This was part of my ambaric post.” She said, checking how the metal was bent. “Someone pried it off?”

“Before the attack I think.” Korra explained, winding herself up for the plunge.

Asami looked as angry as she was horrified. “But why? Why would anyone do that? It would put the whole village at risk. When I heard, I thought that it hadn’t worked, or that something was wrong with the web.”

Korra said nothing, and that was her mistake. She’d never been able to hold anything secret from Asami. She stood, and narrowed her gaze. “Korra? You know who did this didn’t you?”

“I...” Come on Korra, she thought. Be honest, she deserves that much and more. “I found a bandit, rummaging through what was left. According to him, the orders came from… the Sato estate.”

The news hit Asami exactly the way Korra had hoped it wouldn’t. She stood in shock for a moment, eyes wide before she finally shook her head. “What? No, that can’t be. He was lying to you of course. I wouldn’t…”

“I know you wouldn’t.” Korra insisted, moving forward to take Asami by the hand. To provide what comfort she could.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Asami was too quick. “But you think… my father would?” There was accusation in her voice. It hurt to hear.

Korra had to power through. “I didn’t want to believe it either but… Asami it makes sense. He’s the only one other than you who would know how to sabotage the posts.”

Asami pulled away from her hold. That stung more than anything. “That’s not… I don’t understand what would he have to gain? Why would he do that to those people?”

“I’m not sure.” Korra admitted.

“So that’s it then? All you have is the word of some thug?” Again Korra tried to say something, but Asami was already ahead of her. “That’s why you’re hear isn’t it? To prove it.”

“Asami I don’t… I don’t want it to be true.”

“It’s not!” Asami insisted, nearly shouting. “I would know wouldn’t I?”

Hiroshi had always been a secretive man. Korra knew that much. “I wanted to ask you…”

“If I’ve noticed anything? Of course not Korra. It’s a lie. I would have told you the moment I suspected anything.” Korra had never seen Asami wear that expression. Not directed at her. Korra’s accusations had cut deep.

“I won’t ask you to search.” Korra said.

“You’ll just ask that I say nothing as you do.” Asami finished for her, crossing her arms. “Fine. Go ahead.” She knelt back into her seat, averting her gaze from Korra.

“Asami I…” Korra began, but Asami raised her her hand, to silence her. She closed her eyes. What she said next was little more than a whisper.

“I pray that you’re wrong.” It was as much of a dismissal as she was going to get.

Korra wanted to reach out again, to make her understand. She imagined what she would have said if their positions had been switched. How wounded she would be if Asami accused her father. Instead she simply made for the door, and cast a single glance back. 

“I hope I am too.”

The estate was guarded, but such things were never a problem for Korra. She stuck to the shadows, even ascended into the beams high above to keep out of sight. None were the wiser as she made her way through winding hallways and great workshops where Hiroshi’s workers constructed his inventions. It was all silent, and dim as the grave now. The workers had returned home, the servants were already asleep. She didn’t know what she was looking for. If it was true, and Hiroshi was smart, any evidence would be well hidden. Her only hope was his office she realized. It was as good a place to start as any.

Korra vaguely knew where she was going. Asami had given her the unofficial tour more than once. Hiroshi maintained an office in the highest tower of the estate. She was surprised at how little resistance she met along the way. Either the guards were lax, or they were still helping with the evacuation efforts in the surrounding villages. Such actions made her no surer of herself, but still she pressed on. She had to know, it was as simple as that.

She arrived to find the office empty. There was just enough moonlight for her to make out the room so she didn’t stumble over anything. There were records, schematics, and journals aplenty in the cabinets behind his desk. Some were even laid out for her plain as day. There were schematics for the tram systems that existed in the larger cities, trains, winged contraptions. Nothing of the posts, or anything that would incriminate him. He was too tidy for that. 

Sighing, she was about to search through another stack, hoping that there was a latch or false back to the cabinet when something echoed up to her from below, deeper in the tower. It was hard to make out at first. She went perfectly still, controlling even her breathing. Then there it was again. A scuttling, the scampering of feet. It could be servants, running about in the night. Yet Korra thought something was familiar about it. 

It was worth investigating at the very least. So she crept from the office to investigate. The sound led her back down the floor of the great hall of the factory. Where much of the work was done. By the time she got there however, the sound had vanished. She couldn’t have just been imagining it she knew, so it was time to search. Passing by rows and rows of machinery, she looked for any signs or hint at her quarry. Several posts were being constructed, to face the demonic threat, again casting doubt upon her. Still she persisted, and found her reward.

A bit of dust at the back of the room seemed to be disturbed along the decorative table pressed against the wall. Running her hand along that very wall, she felt the slightest of breezes coming through one of the cracks. “Looks like he has secrets after all.” She mused, pressing against the seam where the least dust seemed to be. The wall gave, and a doorway opened. 

She’d found what she wanted, but still her heart sank. “Sorry Asami…”

The doorway led to a descending staircase, itself leading deep below nearly two stories. When her feet finally reached level ground, there was nothing but darkness. On her guard, Korra lit a flame in her palm so she could find her way.

She didn’t know what she’d expected, but as the flickering orange light began to refract in dozens of pairs of gleaming eyes, it certainly wasn’t this. Fangs bared and claws scraped against the floor as she braced herself to fight.

Suddenly, she was blinded, vibrant light filling the grand hall she’d walked into like a brilliant sun. She moved to shield her eyes, when something pressed against her back. There was a hiss, she smelled something burning… before her limbs went limp and numb, and the world gave way to darkness.

\---

Something was speaking. It was a guttural sound. Noises not meant for a mouth of fangs surely. Korra began to stir. Her body ached in a series of pulses, and her tongue felt numb. One of the first things she became aware of is that she was bound at the wrists, behind her back. The stone was cold beneath her, chilling her to the bone. She knew she had to move, had to get up and fight before they knew she was awake, but she couldn’t urge her muscles to do anything more than twitch.

It was too late regardless. “She’s awake.” This voice sounded more human, though it still carried an unearthly bitterness. “At last.”

Korra opened her eyes. The light was still blinding, and it took a moment to adjust. When she did, she saw that they were in a large hall. Lanterns were hung about, as well as more ambaric lamps to illuminate the length of what almost reminded her of a shrine. The stone below her wasn’t molded, but natural. Running down the center of the hall was a small trickling stream. The water smelled foul, and it was coming from what looked to be the mouth of a cave. She realized what it was when a blue skinned, wide horned being stepped into view. Beneath the estate, Hiroshi was hiding a portal to the spirit world. Corrupted, and shrouded with fog, only demonic spirits would flow from that mouth.

She had to stop this, whatever it was, but she could barely lift her head. 

There was only one demon now, standing side by side with Hiroshi. The rest were fumbling with something at the entrance to the cave. “You…” was all Korra could manage. The effort of speaking even proved too great to sustain.

“It proved more effective then I could have imagined.” Hiroshi said, and Korra watched as he lifted a gloved hand… no it was more a gauntlet. Bound with cogs and wires as well. From his fingertips, sparks flew. “I had hoped as much. If it can knock out an Assassin such as yourself, then it will be more than enough.”

“I’m… not…” Korra began.

“Yes of course. You’re reformed. A pawn of the order of the red lotus no more.” His voice grew light, as if the notion was ridiculous. That’s how she’d first laid eyes on him after all. Her master had ordered her to end the life of the head of the Sato estate. Now she was regretted her second thoughts. 

“That past life, is not so easily forgotten.” Hiroshi mused, looking down on her with a spectacled gaze. “It would have been reason enough to kill you. As time has gone by, you’ve given me no lack of cause.”

Korra thought of Asami. How he’d hated to see them together, forbidden them from speaking. It seemed as if that hatred ran deeper.

“I would never have…” Korra grunted.

Hiroshi knelt. “You expect me to believe that? I saw your eyes the day you came to murder me. Hatred like that, does not wain. I should know.” He snarled. “Which is why I chose to move first.”

Korra thought of the bandit, and the supposed letter. Of course, Hiroshi was too careful a man to leave behind such an obvious track. This was all a trap, solely for her benefit.

“Why… the demons?” she asked, but he ignored her. It seemed as if he had spoken his peace. He was that honorable at least. His plans would remain his alone.

“… will want her.” He spoke softly to the demon. She couldn’t hear the name he’d spoken. “See to it she gets to him.”

The demon bowed his great head, and began to bend. Korra wanted to thrash, to wrestle and fight back with nail and tooth. Her fire was out, and so too was her strength. “No!” she called, as loudly as she could. “You have… to stop this.” She focused her words to Hiroshi, but they fell on deaf ears. “You can’t help them! You know what… they’ll do.” It was becoming harder and harder to speak. The world was growing dimmer again.

Which is why she believed the next voice she heard, came out of a dream.

“Father?” 

The demon, stopped, rising to his feet again. Korra could only just turn her head, but even peripherally she could never forget that face. Asami stood before them, a few yards from the steps. The look of horror and confusion upon her face urged Korra to stay awake.

“Asami you...” Hiroshi looked dazed. He cursed under his breath. 

“How could you?” Asami’s lashes glistened with tears. “I… everything you’ve told me. Was it all a lie?”

“Of course not. I wanted to keep this from you. Until I knew you would understand.”

Anger flashed across Asami’s face. “Understand what father? Attacks on villages?” She moved to Korra. “What have you done to her?”

“Stand away from her. It isn’t safe.” He warned.

“Not safe?” Asami asked incredulously looking at the demon. “What did they promise you?” 

Hiroshi narrowed his eyes at her, but there was no anger in the act. “She’s down there.” His voice was little more than a whisper, but it had a tremendous effect on Asami causing her to stand.

“Dad…”

“Beyond those gates, the world of the spirits is within our grasp. Our link to those we’ve lost.” He explained. “More than demons can flow through that maw. I’ve been studying it. Researching night and day to find a way… and Asami I think I’ve done it.”

She looked past him, Korra watching. She saw that the demons were placing something on either side of the small river. Asami’s ambaric posts.

“Those are…”

“Yes…” Hiroshi said, approaching her. He was trying to make her understand. “The current created by your invention, ward off spirits…” he began before looking back to the cave. “I believe with modifications, they can attract them as well.”

“I don’t…”

“Think of it. Yasuko would return to us. Working together, we could bring her home.” He implored.

Asami said nothing. She looked as if she was holding in a torrent of sorrow. Her eyes were wide with… longing was it?

Hiroshi took her by the hand. “Together?” he asked.

Every emotion seemed to flicker across her face, in the span of that moment. Horror, jubilation, fear, and sadness. She held his hand tightly.

“I’m sorry dad.” 

With that, there was a flash of movement, before a blinding sun of blue filled the chamber. Hiroshi fell to the floor in an instant, stunned, the glove now on Asami’s hand. 

Letting out a roar, the demon charged. She ducked a blow aimed for her head, pressing her hand against his shoulder and letting loose another powerful charge. It took longer, but eventually the demon fell. 

In an instant, she as at Korra’s side again, helping her up, severing the bonds. “Can you move?” she asked, voice overflowing with emotion. 

“I…” she struggled to stand. With Asami’s support. She managed. “I can… Asami I…”

“We have to go.” Asami called, leading her to the steps. Already behind them she could hear the thundering of footsteps as the demons swarmed after them. They had a wide head start, but they weren’t going to make it. The light to the factory floor was in sight, but fast as they could go, the demons had already reached the steps, and were bounding after them. 

Korra had to do something. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Her alignments had all been knocked out of synch, yet still she tried. Focusing her energy, raising it up from her core, she let out a breath, and stretched her hand heavenward. The blast of fire that hit the ceiling wasn’t a large one, but it didn’t need to be. The wood was shattered, as ancient beams and earth began to crumble and fall. Flaming chunks of wood began to avalanche down the steps, knocking the demons aside.

Smoke began to fill the air as they reached the factory floor. The effort had drained Korra considerably. What little strength she had was gone. Still she managed to move, being guided by Asami’s determination. 

The smoke grew thicker as they reached the entry hall. The air had gone warm. Behind them a fire was beginning to rage, but the demons were no longer chasing them, at least for now. 

The girls burst into the courtyard, as servants rushed passed to quench the flames. Asami only had eyes ahead of her, as Korra began to drift in and out of awareness. Vaguely, she was aware of the word “Naga. Whether she spoke it, or Asami, she wasn’t sure.

Suddenly, they were in a saddle, Korra draped across Asami’s lap as she whipped the reigns, her hair tied back for riding. They galloped away, as an orange haze grew against the inky blackness of the starry sky which seemed to pass them long behind. On and on they rode.

Korra fought to stay awake, but more and more it became a losing battle. The sounds of the trodden earth below began to blend with the chirping of crickets and rustling of leaves. As Korra drifted off one last time, she felt Asami’s grip on her tighten.

She wasn’t going to let her fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! So happy to add a follow-up. I've fallen very quickly in love with this AU. This time I obviously stuck close to events in book one. We got to learn more about Korra's past in this AU! So that's fun! I feel so bad for constantly breaking Asami's heart all the time, but she always gets back all the stronger. It's what I love about her so much! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I'll try to add an extension to this AU every Korrasami week and month going forward. If I feel especially wild, I might make it its own series! Woot!


	5. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With reports of strange incidents involving spirits coming from the south pole, Korra and Asami move quickly to investigate the cause. In the process, the pair get an illuminating glance into the lives of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Canon Compliant-

Korra blinked heavily, momentarily stunned. She was waking up, but nothing in her memory told her what had knocked her out. How long she’d been like this was a mystery as well. Yet even through this fog of muddled thoughts, something came to her like a bolt of lightning in the dark.

“Asami.” She called, voice cracking. Something was odd. That didn’t really sound like her. Had she been hurt? It didn’t even feel the same coming out of her lips. Slowly, she shifted to an elbow, propping herself up on the icy floor. She remembered now where they were. Where they’d been rather. A cave lost in the tundra for many years. The place had been attuned to many spirits the stories used to say. They’d come to sort out a problem… but what was it.

“Asami.” She called again, this time more sure than ever that something was wrong with her voice. Distantly she was aware that it sounded familiar, and she found her worry soothed at the same time. 

A soft moan answered her, as Korra’s vision began to clear. Following the sound, she crawled across the ice. The haze caused colors to seem momentarily muted. Yet still something was different about her hands, and it was proving difficult to move. It was like… there was more of her then she was used to, but that didn’t make any sense? She continued to crawl, until finally she came upon a dark shape upon the ice. There she was… at least, here’s who had made the sound. 

The closer she got, the more confused she became. Even muted, she could see the blue furs being worn by the figure. Their hood was up, and when Korra tried to remove it, she was shocked to find how pale her hand looked. “Asami?” She called again. “Somethings wrong…”

She removed the hood, and took a moment to register what she was seeing. It was as if she was looking into a mirror. Short cropped hair, crystal blue eyes. It was Korra… or someone who looked like her anyway. 

This not Korra blinked in confusion as well, mimicking what Korra had done only a few moments ago. “Korra?” She asked. That voice, it was her own Korra knew, though it sounded different to hear when it wasn’t in her head. “You…”

She looked stunned when she looked up into Korra’s face. The haze began to recede once she helped this not Korra into a sitting position. “Korra… what’s going on?” She asked.

Korra looked at Asami, and Asami looked at Korra.

Looking down at herself, Korra saw that she was wearing red. Something dark obscured her vision. Whipping it aside, she realized what it was. Flowing black hair…

They looked into each other’s eyes, and in their reflection, Korra saw Asami staring back at her, moving as she moved, speaking as she spoke.

“Oh… ohhhhhh.” She said, recognizing the voice rising from her throat. It was different now that it was in her head, but she could never really forget it. “I’m… you.”

“You’re me.” They almost said it at the same time. Asami began to look at her hands, stretching and grasping with them, unused to their reach. Korra meanwhile did the same, slowly standing to her feet. When she did, she received a rush. The world seemed shorter now, as did Asami. Korra helped her up, and the two began to marvel at this strange occurrence.

“Do you remember what happened?” Asami asked. “Everything’s still a little fuzzy to me.”

“I don’t remember.” Korra replied, laughing nervously because she didn’t know what else to do. “One minute we were looking through the cave, and the next… poof.”

It was surreal to say the least. To hear her own voice with Asami’s cadence and vice versa. She watched as Asami stood, perfectly postured and demure, something Korra had never really got the hang of. 

“Oh this is weird.” She mused, shaking her head and rubbing at her eyes. 

“Maybe it’s a trick?” Asami suggested, shooting Korra a nervous smile. Even with Korra’s face, Korra could recognize it clear as day.

“Doesn’t feel like a trick.” Korra said stretching out her arm. “Is it bad to say it’s weird to be able to reach this far?”

Asami shrugged. “Is it weird if I’m still impressed with your muscles?” She asked, laughing softly to herself as she flexed. Korra flushed. “Seeing is one thing but… wow.”

“Appreciate it… but right now we need to think.” She tried to get them back on topic. 

“Well, I remember this chamber.” She said, gesturing at their surroundings. They looked to be in a large, circular basin. The floor was solid ice and almost perfectly flat. There was a whole in the wall, leading to a winding path that must have been how they’d made it in here. Judging by the bits of snow and stone that had shattered upon the floor, it seemed like they had forced their way in. “The spirits led us here… didn’t they?”

“Right… something was causing problems here…”

“I think now we know what.” Asami chuckled to herself. “Do you think we’ll be able to change back?”

Korra shrugged. “I’ve never heard of something like this. Hopefully.” She finished before worrying how that had sounded. “Not that you’re body isn’t fine it’s just…”

“Easy,” Asami laughed. “I know what you meant. Let’s think…” she turned, whipping Korra’s own hair in a way she’d never managed to do when she was in her own body.

Korra followed her gaze, and the two saw a strange icy mask, carved right into the snowy wall itself. “I’m going to guess this is the culprit.” Asami mused, bending down to get a better look. Korra did the same, hair falling across her eye as she did. She tried to blow it away, before grabbing at the band around her ponytail and tying everything back. “Not used to long hair anymore?” Asami asked with a smile.

“Not this long.” She replied, making the finishing touches and bending in for a closer look once again. “So what, that thing somehow caused a spirit swap?” 

Asami smirked. “I did tell you not to touch it.”

“Right, remember that now. So if we touch it again do you think…” she reached out, but stopped when she thought she heard a growl, sounding off behind them. “Oh great.” She muttered. 

The pair of them turned, to see a figure pressing through the opening, scratching at the snow with immense claws. Its forearms were mighty, and it bore terrible fangs, gleaming with a dark navy glow. Korra and Asami both took a step back, taking up a ready stance. The way this thing was roaring, it didn’t seem friendly, its call echoing throughout the chamber.

“Trespassers.” It roared, coming fully into view, standing at nearly twelve feet, and that was a rough guess. “You should not be hear.” The bear spirit bellowed.

“We’re a little mixed up.” Asami spoke. “Once we get it sorted, we can leave.” She was trying her best to talk the spirit down, but it didn’t seem like he was in the mood to listen.

“You’ll leave now.” It retorted, taking another step forward. 

“Spirits asked me to help them figure out what’s going on, and that’s what I’m going to do.” Korra warned, raising her fists, suddenly reminded of whose body she was currently inhabiting. In that moment she was all too aware of how the sense that tied her to her bending seemed muted. “Uh-oh.” 

The bear took another step, and Korra tried to attune herself to the water all around them, swaying her arms in arch’s across the air. 

“Korra.” Asami hissed. “What’s wrong?” 

“I… don’t think my bending came with me.” She offered, as the bear let out another roar, and charged. Korra leapt aside as it smashed into the wall. She tucked herself into a roll and found herself on her feet again. She tried to go through each element, just on the off chance she was wrong.

Water? Nothing.

Air? Gone too.

Fire? Not even a spark.

Earth, she was running on nothing.

“We have a problem.” Korra called, watching as Asami was keeping her distance from the bear. Luckily, his attention seemed to be focus on Korra. She leapt and ducked several strikes before leaping up onto a ledge formed into the icy wall. It seemed easier to jump now, unassisted by bending at least. Shorter of a ways to go she supposed.

“What can I do?” Asami called, raising her hands as if to bend. 

“A lot. You’re the avatar.” Korra responded as claws scraped at the ledge. 

“But how do I do it?” Asami asked, jabbing her fists into the air with minimal results.

Korra had to think fast. Bending wasn’t something taught in an afternoon, but she’d always seemed to do well in trial by fire at least.

Fire… She wondered. Even though they couldn’t see it, the sun was out. 

“You need to focus your chi.” Korra told her, having to leap away as the bear managed to reach higher onto the ledge. 

“How do I do that?” Asami cried.

“Just breath, focus on your center.” She knew the sort of training Asami had, and it was in the ballpark, if she was being optimistic. She slid under one outstretched paw of the bear. For what it was worth she tried to kick high. Her foot barely made a dent, as the bear swept her aside. “Breath, and release.” Korra called scrambling to her feet. “You should feel a warmth growing inside you.”

“I think so?” Asami called back, obviously unsure. That wouldn’t do.

“Asami you have to visualize what you’re going to do. If you hesitate, the fire won’t be able to form.” She sounded like Tenzin in that moment she thought. Korra had never had to teach much herself, save for the new air nomads. To her so much of this was instinctual. 

She could barely see what was going on, being chased all about this chamber, but when she managed a second’s reprieve, she saw that Asami had closed her eyes. She was in the middle of a deep exhale. “Good!” Korra was nervous about interrupting but more so about the giant bear that was trying to eat her. “When you feel ready, extend it out, guide it with your breath. It’ll flow into your arm and honestly my body should know the rest.”

“Do you think muscle memory will still cut it?” She asked, Korra leaping across the bears back.

“I hope so. And I don’t mean to rush you but…”

The chamber filled with an orange light. Heat danced across Korra’s face, nearly singing her skin, as both she and the bear were knocked back. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” She called. A few embers were glowing on Korra’s jacket, but she brushed them out. She looked up to see Asami’s hand, smoke rising from it. “It had more of a kick then I expected.”

“That’s good! Perfect!” Korra called, rolling away from the bear as it got back to its feet. “You’re a natural.” She was grinning ear to ear. Dangerous as the situation was, she was gleeful that Asami had done it. She’d known she could. “Keep it up!”

She watched as Asami braced herself, before launching another blast. This one just hit the bear, knocking it against the wall. Korra practically cheered her on as she struck again and again. Just as it seemed like they were going to get out of this, Korra saw the gleam within the spirit begin to brighten as it let out a roar so loud she had to cover her ears. The thing seemed to grow bigger as it now charged at this new threat. 

Asami yelped, diving out of the way as it crashed after her. “It’s not working!” She called. “He’s too enraged.”

“I don’t think I can teach you how to spirit bend.” Korra admitted, trying to draw the bear’s attention with a flurry of kicks and punches that just seemed to bounce off its essence. 

“Then what do we do?” Asami asked, kicking a jet of fire at the bear, knocking its head aside before it could snap at her. 

Korra was wondering the same thing, when she saw a flicker of movement, back at the entrance. There, she saw a small little white fox, watching the battle with interest. What was more, it seemed to be waving at her. “Keep him busy!” Korra called, before rushing over to the fox spirit. “Think you can help?” she asked, pointedly.

The fox spirit shook its head. “That’s me.” He said, matter of factly. He pointed to the bear, and Korra darted her gaze between them. 

“You’re…” and then it clicked. “You got swapped too?” the fox nodded. 

“This little fox tricked me. When I woke up, I was here and he was there.” He explained.

“Great. Alright so what do we do?”

“I’m not sure.” He explained. “I just remember touching the mask.”

“Alright… so we do it again.” She turned, the fox chasing after her. Asami was holding her own against the bear, diving and flipping and bringing that flare she had for combat to bare only now with jets of fire to back her up. It was a sight to behold, but she had to hurry.

They reached the mask, Korra driving her hand against the chilling surface.

Nothing happened.

She tried again, and no result. The fox pressed his paw against the thing, and achieved the same result. “What do we do now?” It asked.

“When in doubt…” Korra patted herself down, finding the glove tucked away in the side pocket of Asami’s coat. “Break it.” She slid the glove over her fingers, before frantically giving it the once over.

“Asami! Where’s the button on this thing?”

“There isn’t one!” She called back. “Just flex your hand out.” She ordered. Korra smiled. Kinda like bending.

She pressed her gloved hand against the mask, and did as she was instructed. There was a blinding crash of energy. The air sizzled as the mask began to crack, before shattering into a thousand shards of ice, knocking them all aside as the world went white.

When Korra opened her eyes again, she was inches away from the bear. Touching her hands and face, she whooped for joy. “I’m back!” 

Asami stood, from where Korra had just been knocked aside, shaking her head and stretching out her arms. “My hands still feel hot.” She explained, shaking them out.

“That can happen when.” She answered, sliding down a small slope to reach her. “Other than that?”

Asami inspected herself before smiling. “Everything seems where it should be.”

Korra grinned back at her. “That’s a shame. If I’d had a bit more time to show you the ropes I think you would have made an excellent avatar.”

Now it was Asami’s turn to flush. To their left, the bear began to rise, no longer glowing or ferociously twisted. Instead, he looked almost mellow, falling back on his hind and rubbing at his forehead with his paw. Asami approached. “Sorry, about singing your fur.” She offered.

“No apologies needed.” He offered. “It just feels good to be back.” he turned his great head about the room. “Where did that fox go?”

As if in answer, there was a flash of fur, darting through the air. Korra moved to react, but Asami was faster. The air hissed once again. She’d caught him with the gauntlet before he could slash at her. He fell to the ground in a stunned daze. Asami gave the gauntlet a flash before kneeling down beside him. “Korra, how does the mask look?” She called.

Korra turned her head. The shards of the mask were already beginning to melt. “Toast.” She replied.

“Looks like your body swapping days are gone.” Asami offered. “No more tricks.”

The fox rolled back to its feet, shaking out its mane and muttering to itself. “Avatar, always there to ruin the fun.”

“That’s right. Now clear off before you get into any more trouble.” She warned. Continuing to mutter, he scampered out through the gap in the wall. The bear now back on its feet, approached them ponderously. 

“Thank you both.” He bowed his head. “Who knows how long I would have been stuck that way if you hadn’t arrived.”

They bowed their heads back. “Don’t mention it.” Korra offered.

“It’s all in days’ work.” Asami added.

The bear looked almost as if he smiled. As close as a bear could come to it anyway before wiggling his way back out of the cave.

Left alone, the two girls approached one another again, shaking off the remnants of ash and snow. “This will be one to add to the books.” Asami mused. “Do you think there are more masks like that?”

“With spirits anything is possible.” Korra figured. “That was kinda fun though.” She grinned devilishly. “Fancy another spin?”

Asami laughed. “As long as there isn’t a giant angry spirit trying to kill us, sure why not?”

They began to exit the cave. The wind of the south howling down at them as they made their ascent. “So, what did you think of your first time bending?”

“It was… exhilarating.” She smiled at Korra. “I feel like I got to know you better now.”

Korra smirked before pulling Asami into a tight hug. “We don’t need a mask for that now do we?”

Squeezing her tight, Asami began to laugh. Now that her voice was back, Korra thought that was a beautiful sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very interested in what everyone else did for this prompt! I'm waiting to really dive into the content this week till I'm done myself. Between work and these prompts things have been busy XD.
> 
> This was a fun one. I always love when characters get these glimpses into each other's lives. Literally XD. I'd love to explore the idea more! Asami bending is a cool enough thing to keep me going alone! It may be a little surprising that she could bend so well her first time, so I hope the idea of Korra's muscle memory kind of helping to boost her along made sense. Anyway, thanks for reading! Just a few more prompts to go! I'm so late!


	6. School Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami check out a dorm room for the semester, both trying to help the other through difficult times and revealing an unspoken understanding between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Modern AU, Post Accident-

Asami turned the door knob, and gently pressed it open before returning to Korra’s back. The door was wide enough for her chair, as this room was specifically made for wheelchair bound students.

The accident had been in the last few weeks of the previous semester, marking this as an enormous step in life returning to normal. The two of them had had a difficult time landing this dorm room actually. They’re apartment was far across town making it an incredible challenge to travel back and forth every day. The room itself had been occupied until last week and it was the only one of its sort the campus had, a gross lax as far as Asami was concerned and she was sure to bring this up to somebody who could change that. She was only glad that a majority of Korra's classes were in buildings designed to be inclusive.

Korra wheeled herself through the doorway and gauged her surroundings, Asami trailing behind her. “Wow.” She mused. “I mean I saw the pictures, but check out how big this place is in person. Score am I right?”

Asami smiled at this. Korra had grown a talent for finding the bright side in things. She was right to boot. It was around twice the size of the average room with every amenity that could be expected for wheelchair access. “Reminds me of all the changes you made back home.” Korra exclaimed.

“Just more professional.” Asami admitted causing Korra to scoff.

“Right, like some of that stuff you put in wasn’t space age tech.” she laughed, checking out the bathroom, finding it acceptable to her tastes.

The two of them had done a lot of research as well as a lot of discussion. For a while there, it seemed as if Korra had no intentions of continuing her college career. Those talks were during the not so good weeks. Asami had never seen her so crushed. It was like every dream and hope for the future, any life she had imagined for herself had been snatched away. But with time, her mood and expectations improved. She was the most determined person Asami had ever met and having been with her for so long, she knew that nothing would ever break her spirit. She'd taken several hits from life, and always come out stronger on the other side. It was nothing short of inspiring.

When she finally entertained the notion of going back to school, Asami had helped making sure every course was accessible. Two classes weren’t, and the pair negotiated with the staff for a way to take the courses online, which Korra had joked she should just do for all her classes, though Asami could tell that part of the draw of going back to school for her would be having a reason to go out, explore the area and be free rather than sitting in front of a computer every day learning her lessons. The confinement of the apartment had driven her nuts those first weeks. Plus this way she was closer to a gym which was a huge plus for her. It all had turned out as good as could be expected, with every person in their lives supporting them. Asami smiled. The memory of Korra’s mother and father arguing with the campus board about their pet policy was particularly amusing. It was easy to see where Korra got her passion from.

Naga began trotting around the room as well observing where an acceptable place to sleep was, and she seemingly found it by hopping onto the window sill and curling up in the sun. Even then she still took up the whole space in a massive tuft of sleepy white fur.

Asami moved forward to set Korra’s suitcase on her bed, Korra rolling up to help unpack. The first thing she grabbed was a rolled up poster tucked in the side of the suitcase. It was a poster of her favorite punk band. Asami grinned at this and this did not go unnoticed.

“Everyone knows the first thing you unpack when you move is a sentimental personal thingy.” She declared.

“I didn’t say anything.” Asami chuckled already thinking of her own musical posters she might place about. The two had opposite tastes at first, but each had grown fond of the others style, and that counted in more ways than one. “So how are things seeming so far?”

“Good.” Korra chirped. “Five bucks says Naga never moves from that spot.” She mused causing Naga to let out the dog version of a scoff without even opening her eyes. “Doesn't seem as dreary as I thought it would, and everyone seems nice. That elevator though might get a bit crowded some days. You know maybe I could try….”

“No.” Asami retorted.

“What? I didn’t even say what….” Korra began before Asami cut her off.

“You were going to say you might have to try rolling down the stairs.”

Korra shrugged in admittance. Ever since becoming more comfortable in the chair, Korra had a habit of finding the most dangerous possible things she could do in it. Wheelies, skidding, break neck speeds, and even finding her way downstairs by leaning on the hind wheels and using her strength to move the wheels from one step to the other. The site of this the first time had nearly given Korra’s mother a heart attack. Asami too was horrified though she found the show of muscle… impressive for lack of a better word though she tried not to admit it.

“Okay fine. Just using the elevator.” Korra conceded.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” She said before muttering under her breath. “Mom.”

“I heard that.” Asami rolled her eyes with a smile. One of the first signs of Korra's improvement had been the return of her banter, and Asami loved it.

Korra began fiddling with her clothes before her wandering eye led to a small doorframe in the back right corner of the room. Because of the layout, she hadn’t even noticed it. “Hey what’s that? I didn’t see that there in the pictures. Is it a closet or something?”

She set her clothes down before rolling to check it out. She opened the room and reached for the light and found a normal sized dorm room equipped with all the usual things, including a bed on the other side.

Asami sat herself on the bed and shrugged. “Surprise… roomie.” her tone was a little nervous, as she waited for Korra's reaction.

Korra stared at her for a second. This hadn’t been mentioned in any of those talks. In fact Korra had adamantly insisted that Asami shouldn’t have to change her school plans for her.

She looked at the door frame, smelling the fresh cut of wood. “Did you…”

“Pay them to conjoin the rooms? Yup.” Asami replied a little shyly. Asami was a year ahead of Korra, her classes more intensive. And she had a mechanic job to boot. Knowing this and the argument that could proceed, Asami continued, “Please don’t be mad. It’s… if I had stayed back home, I wouldn’t get to see you as much.” And I wouldn’t be able to help as much she wanted to say, but the sentiment went without saying.

Since the accident, she had stayed by Korra’s side nearly constantly. The worry would be plain on her face whenever she couldn’t be. It broke her heart to leave her for more than a week. Not because she thought Korra needed the help, Asami wasn’t overbearing, and Korra had a fountain of her own strength to pull from. It's just that she wanted her to know that she was there if she was needed. Wanted her to know she wasn't alone.

It had been a rough time for both of them to say the least. Korra’s accident, Asami’s issues with family. They were both deeply hurt, and it was through each other that they best began healing. Having someone to confide in, to cry with, and to offer a kind word when they needed it most could make all the difference. As far as Asami was concerned, she wouldn't have made it very far without Korra.

Asami waited for a retort, she knew she should have told her about this weeks ago, but got none. Instead Korra rolled forward and looked at Asami, one eye hidden by her bangs, the other glossy and reflective with tears. “I’m not mad.” She breathed almost with a shudder to the breath, as she was overwhelmed. There were things she wanted to say. Things she felt. That she probably would have refused to let Asami do this if she had told her. Because she didn’t want to be a burden. That she knew how much Asami cared, and how worried she would be about this coming off the wrong way. Asami was like that, thinking of others first, never wanting to impose any slight. And Korra’s situation could and had been a touchy subject sometimes. She knew Asami was not doing this because she thought Korra was incapable. Just the opposite. She wanted to be there. To be close for her, to be a hand to hold. Someone to listen. Love always fought not to be separated.

“Thank you.” Korra said, first taking Asami’s hand in her own, before wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace that Asami returned. Both of them still had a difficult path to tread, but they wouldn’t walk it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storytime. I had two ideas for this prompt. the first was a sort of, chat log. Either through text messages, or notes shared in class. Going through the first few months of their relationship. After a while, I just wasn't satisfied with it.
> 
> The second idea! Was a ghost school au. We're gonna take a deep cut here XD but if you've ever heard of a game called dreadout, it was going to be like that. Bunch of students, and a haunted school. That's just where my mind kinda naturally goes.
> 
> Obviously I didn't end up doing either. Hopefully, this blast from the past suits the prompt well enough! They'd be the best school mates I swear. Helping each other get through whatever obstacles stood in their way. Thanks for reading!


	7. Simultaneous Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra realizes how much Asami means to her, and in the comfort of her old home decides to take the next step only to discover she wasn't the only one with the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sort of Modern AU, Post Accident-

The light’s from the Aurora fell softly down upon the snow and ice of Korra’s former home in the south. She had moved down into the big city as soon as she was able, but this place had a beauty, a nostalgia to it that always brought a sense of comfort to Korra. There was a permanence about things, at least the sense of one. In a thousand years, the snows would still fall, and the lights would still shimmer across the night. There had been so little permanence in her life until this point.

She was sitting with Asami, on the highest balcony of the Southern Palace. Asami had been so dazzled by the southern lights that she asked to see them one last time before they returned home tomorrow. She still had to get used to thinking of it on those terms. Home. Korra had of course obliged, leading her to the best view. The trek up the stairs had not been as catastrophic as they both imagined it could be. In the end, they had wheeled her up without injury, and now there was nothing but the peace and quiet of the tundra. Something they could both enjoy together.

This place was old. No one was thinking about wheel chair access when they were building it centuries ago, or the village down below. She would jokingly suggest to her parents that they install an elevator in this place in the morning. They could even contract Asami to do it.

It had been a challenge certainly these last few days, but that hadn’t stopped them from enjoying themselves. More than once she had caught Asami making minute changes around the place. Even enlisting her father to help construct a few quick and dirty ramps for Korra’s benefit. She’d taken it as something of a personal challenge ever since the accident, and Korra’s life had been made easier because of it.

“It’s a vacation.” Asami had defended. “It's supposed to be fun and easy for both of us.” Korra had objected until she realized that for Asami, helping her get around easier was fun. Asami had always lit up when it was time to work. She and Tonraq had without Korra even knowing one day, made suggestions down in the village, and the next day, all of Korra’s old haunts and favorite places were all fitted with ramps where possible. To see the people she had grown up with so quick and happy to help her was almost overpowering. It was almost a long awaited welcome home party for Korra in a way. With everyone trying their best to make her feel as if she still belonged.

Their timing had been great too, as Asami had been able to enjoy the Glacier spirit festival for the first time, and thanks to the generosity of the people Korra had got to go along with her every step of the way without hindrance. Nights like those were her favorite, where she and Asami could just go out, enjoying themselves as a couple. The comfort she felt around Asami was almost intoxicating, and it seemed nearly every day that Asami grew more beautiful to her. She could imagine her life without her.

She was beautiful now of course. The moonlight and aurora mixed down in such an enchanting way, Korra often had to remind herself not to stare at her.

Asami never minded, often doing the same with Korra, who nearly fainted every time she noticed the way Asami looked at her. It was too much for her heart to take.

“What was it like?” asked Asami, shaking Korra out of her admiration. “To grow up with that over your head every night?”

“I don’t know.” Korra admitted looking up. “After a while it’s just normal and I never really thought about it.”

“Well I don’t think I’d ever get tired of this.” Asami mused, and Korra felt that tingle again, reaching down fumbling with something in her pocket.

“That’s what I thought.” Korra whispered almost to herself. Asami’s gaze fell from the lights to Korra’s face, looking as kind and warm as ever even in this frozen place.

“What do you mean?”

Korra sighed. “The first time I saw the city. I had never seen anything like that before. All the lights, all the cars, and all the people. I thought I’d never get used to it all, but I loved every second of it.”

“I can imagine it would be pretty rough for a southern girl.” Smiled Asami, with a laugh at the name she had been called when first wandering the city on her own.

“You know me.” Korra replied. “I live for that sort of change. But I don’t think I could have made it without you.”

Korra’s words had gotten away from her, and she looked back at Asami embarrassed. Asami shook her head. “I think you could have. I’m just glad you didn’t have to.” Korra flushed and Asami rested a hand on Korra’s. “You helped me too. More than I can even put into words.”

Korra looked into her eyes, and saw the hurt just below the surface. The years of trauma she should never have had to bear. Korra would have taken away that burden if she could have. In the moment, all she could do was smile, to show her that she knew.

Asami’s expression turned sad for the briefest of moments. “I… it was tough for me too. And if you hadn’t been there, if everyone hadn’t been there, I don’t like to think about what I could have become.”

Korra knew how much pain the thought of her father could still bring Asami. When they first found out about him, she never though she had seen anyone look so broken. Turning her back on him had nearly broken her. The fact that she could continue on, finding a new path and still find a way to smile was one of the things Korra most loved and respected about Asami. She could never be broken. 

When Asami had finally let her father back into her life, Korra had been skeptical at first. As time passed however, seeing the light in Asami’s eyes, the hope that their relationship could be mended, had made all the difference. They would never go back to the way things were, but at least they had the chance to forge something new. Yet that too was ripped away from her. Asami would never have the chance to say goodbye.

Asami had need this time away from the city and her life more than Korra had. Time away from the stress of it all. She had seen Asami smile more genuinely in the last month than she had for years.

Again Korra couldn’t find words, and so just rested her hand on Asami’s, whose touch was all she needed.

“I can’t imagine my life without you in it, and I wouldn’t dream of having it any other way Korra.” Asami finished, turning back to the aurora.

“Neither can I.” She smiled back.

It had been a month since their vacation began. The whole while, Korra was building to something, looking for anything like a sign that it was the right thing to do, but the flutter in her stomach every time Asami’s hand touched hers was enough. She had put this off for too long already.

This was it. There wasn’t ever going to be a better time, and she had to do this. With all of her body and soul she had to finally ask.

Korra’s squeezed her hand a bit more tightly. Asami turned from the lights which made her look more beautiful than ever. Finally, Korra began.

“Asami um…” she had practiced, extensively, but now in the moment, too many butterflies were beating in her stomach for her to get the words out smoothly.

“I just wanted to thank you. I mean you were there for me when I didn’t know who else to turn to. And I’ve realized after awhile that I don’t want anyone else to turn to. And now I want to be there for you…”

The two looked deeply into each other’s eyes, both glistening in the moonlight. Korra saw the edge of Asami’s mouth twitch a little like it always did when she was on the verge of tears, which was a sure sign she knew what was coming, and so she continued.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that, we’ve been through a lot together and apart and as you know I’m just crazy about you and…” she took a deep breath, collected herself so that she could say the following words with as much passion and sincerity as Asami deserved. “I wanted to ask if you’d be willing to spend the rest of your life with me?”

Asami placed a hand over her mouth, but it didn’t hide the most beautiful smile Korra had ever seen. “Asami… will you marry me?”

She withdrew the betrothal necklace from her where she’d tucked it away and held it up to shine in the glow of the night. Most often, they were colored blue. Korra had made this one to be crimson, matching Asami’s favorite color. Asami’s hand fell, and she was beaming, eyes watering with happiness, and Korra could feel those butterflies beating their wings all the harder.

“Wow… Korra I… I don’t know what to say.” Asami started. Korra was floored to watch as now, it was Asami’s turn. Withdrawing a necklace of her own. The glimmering crystal blue matched her eyes perfectly. It suddenly struck Korra that she had beaten her love to the punch. They had both come here with the same intention.

“You’ve said everything I’ve been feeling for a long time.” She continued, holding the band out for Korra. It was clear that she had spent so much time on this. She’d researched and made it herself which somehow made it strike Korra’s heart so much more that she’d honor the tradition.

“Yes of course I would love that!” she laughed. Korra nearly swooned with that answer, and it was Asami’s touch that kept her steady. The two fell into a long, warm embrace. Holding each other, making every inch of themselves clear. Both were letting out their tears, beyond elation and beyond content.

“Thank you. For everything.” Korra finally said, brushing away the tears. “Okay, and you also have to promise to tell me whenever I’m being a jerk. And you’re never a jerk so don’t ask me to do the same.”

Asami laughed. “I promise Korra.” She tied the band around Korra’s neck with all the delicacy she could muster. Korra did the same with equal care.

They clasped hands tightly. Neither ever wanting to let go of the other. The remained under the lights of the aurora for a long time, having found the peace they had so often fought for.

Both of them, leaned in for a kiss. It was somehow so different from before. Then it had been moments of passion and longing and dorky romance. This was something else altogether, something that could last. They would fight to make sure that it would. In the end, that’s what they’d always done.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is a blast from the past. From the first Korrasami Week way back in 2015. Then the prompt had been unexpected, so once I saw the prompt for today I knew it would fit perfectly. Had to do a fair bit of updating XD and its still a fair bit clunky. Your writing changes a lot in four years. I kinda view this as its own what if, separate from my base modern au. Having said that who knows, this would be a wonderful ending with a few changes.
> 
> I love the idea of them proposing at the same time so much. These dorks XD.


	8. Let Forever Mean Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami arrives home after a long day at the office. Instead of finding Korra, she finds a series of letters that lead her on an emotional journey down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Canon Compliant-

The door closed behind her with an all too familiar click. Lamps hummed with the purr of electricity as they came to life, illuminating the entrance hall of Asami’s home. These were not the same lights that had hung when the mansion was first built. Much had changed. For the better, Asami thought. The world never remained static for too long. What was more, she’d even played a part in that gradual and never ending shift. Such things would be her legacy, and she was more than content with that. It was a funny thing, to think of things that way. She must have been in a sentimental mood.

She removed her coat, setting her bag aside, nearly bursting as always with the trades of her work. The last she had hear, was that Korra would be home tonight. There’d been no last moment communications, no calls to let her know she would be late. Falling into the routine, absentmindedly she called. “I’m home.” It always felt so wonderful to her to say that. Knowing as she did what waited at home for her. Korra had felt the same way. She’d never had to explain it, it was simply a fact. Home wasn’t a place, it was each other, and that truth had never faltered.

This is why it was a curious thing that Asami received no answer. Even on late nights, Korra would usually try to stay up to great her, unless her own day had been taxing. As the avatar, they often were. Yet as far as Asami knew, nothing was unbalanced. The world was at peace, at least this week.

Slivers of light peaked through the door to the study, casting their glow across the marble floors. Naturally, Asami assumed this is where she would find her wife. It only took a few strides for her to reach the doors, swinging them aside, only to find the place empty. A fire was roaring in the hearth, declaring that someone had been there not long ago. Asami was familiar with every trinket on the various tables around the study, each carrying a story to their long lives. Every spine of every book was where it belonged, every bit of furniture.

Only one thing was out of place. That was a small note, propped up on the center table across from the sofa life a tent. Amused, Asami approached, lifting the letter between her fingers. Opening it, the handwriting was unquestionably Korra’s.

"Welcome home Asami. Would have loved to greet you in person, but an idea came to me and I thought it would be a bit more fun. Hopefully it wasn’t too long of a day for you. I know how the inner workings of the company can drive you up the wall. So I thought it would be nice if we played a little game. I’m going somewhere with this trust me. It’ll just be a bit of a scavenger hunt. We’re not too old for that right? If you’re game, then the first clue is under the table. Love Korra."

"PS, get ready for a trip down memory lane."

Asami smiled the whole while she read the letter. They exchanged these sorts of ideas often. One always trying to surprise the other. She couldn’t agree more than they were never too old. Setting the letter down, she reached beneath the table, feeling around for this clue. Her fingers brushed against a smooth, rounded surface. Grabbing hold, she withdrew a blue helmet.

Of course, she recognized this immediately. It was a racing helmet, the one she’d given to Korra for their first ride. Gathering her coat again, she left the lights on, as she descended the steps towards the hunt.

The race track was well maintained as ever. It had most likely been a decade since she’d partaken in the races which went on in her backyard herself. Now, the roads belonged to their daughters. They would never pass up the opportunity to lay down a bit of rubber on the pavement. Asami would never pass up the chance to watch them either. Cheering them on and perhaps showing them a bit of the ropes from time to time. Just because it had been awhile, didn’t mean she wasn’t the best. She still had a few tips and tricks to pass on. Always taking the chance to show the young ones how it’s done.

Her shoes clicked against the dark pavement as she made her way along the track, memories overwhelming her all the way. Of the wind in her hair, of the feel of the peddles against her foot. Of the confidence which would fill her when she was behind the wheel. Of the first time she’d ever seen Korra with that wide grin of hers. Some things never changed.

Once she’d reached the checkerboard pattern of the start and finish line, she found her next clue, propped up against a red dress, laid out on the earth, neatly folded and fluttering softly in the evening breeze. Asami recognized it. It had passed down to their daughters, in truth she was surprised they even still had it. 

“Fun times on this race track right? That was the first time I stopped being an idiot around you. Well, less of an idiot anyway. I’ll always remember it. The way you seemed to blossom once you were in the driver’s seat. That look of stone cold determination in your eye. You weren’t going to lose that day, were you? Show off. I’ll never forget that smile. It was the day I finally thought of you as a friend. Sorry it took me so long.”

"PS, bet the dress still looks great on you."

Asami laughed at this final note. It had been so long since she’d worn it. She remembered that day well. The clear sky, the roar of engines. She’d wanted to connect to Korra, meeting her on a level she thought the avatar would appreciate. Obviously, it had worked.

Eyeing the dress, she knew where to go next.

"PS again, this will be a bit of a drive."

\---

It was surprising really after all that had happened in those early years that the place was still standing. A few renovations had been underwent, but the general layout was still the same, so it was easy enough to find her way through the glimmering halls under the lights of the chandeliers. 

Asami had spent a lot of time in city hall. More than nearly any other building in the whole of the city save for the mansion or the Future industries factories. She remembered all those times now, glamouring up for this press conference, or that gala, or that unveiling of a new invention. In a way it was funny Korra had led her here. She’d always hated the place. If the avatar was here, that meant that she’d been pulled into an event she didn’t care about, defending herself against the council who were holding her back, or making an announcement the reporters drilling and prodding at her all the way. 

There were good memories there however, one of which was why she was here. Nothing was taking place at the moment, leaving the halls silent, and the light dim. She found her way into the ballroom, which itself had not been altered since the first day she’d set foot in it. Chandeliers hung high, casting a golden light over everything. The laughter and chatter of countless events flowed through her memories. The flashing of pictures, and the murmur of gossip. Life had changed in these halls more than once. The heights of drama and the lows of frustration. 

Up on the stage, is where she found the next letter. Where the music had played over their first meeting.

"The first time we met. It was a bit of rocky start wasn’t it? Still a little embarrassed to think of those days. I didn’t want to give you the benefit of the doubt, and I’ll always regret that. We made up for it though. I think combined we’ve spent more time here then we have at home. I’d have hated every second of it if it wasn’t for you at my side. You carried me through all the meetings and speeches and public lashings. You made it look easy. All the attention and criticisms just rolled off your back. It was inspiring. Everything about you is inspiring. I know it was harder on you then you let on. So I guess we made it through together, the good times and the rough. I’ll always be thankful that we were able to face whatever came our way together. Nothing ever seemed so scary when I was with you."

"PS, sorry I called you prissy."

The heartfelt words brought a tear to her eye, even though she couldn’t help but laugh. Korra had probably apologized for that a thousand times over. She remembered that first night, how excited she was to meet the avatar. How she’d looked in that golden light, frustrated and arms crossed. Clearly she’d rather have been anywhere else. Little could either of them have guessed where life would take them after that? At least it had taken them together.

Every time they’d returned here, their bond had grown a little stronger. They’d known a little more about each other. They’d fought another foe. Their memories here almost tracked the progression of their relationship, first distant, growing closer with each passing day. That seemed so long ago, and yet Asami could remember everything about it. Good and bad, she wouldn’t have traded any of it for the world.

Now, she looked beside the stage, and found the next clue. An ancient pack… for their first vacation.

\---

The spirit portal was almost unrecognizable these days compared to what it had been when Korra had first opened it. The damage to the city had been repaired, the vines had found an equilibrium in coexistence with the citizens and the spirits had grown more accustomed to this new situation. There had been rough spots here and there, but now there was the semblance of harmony. A harmony that Korra had worked every day to create.

Now, their stood a new ecosystem of spirits. Places had been built for people to come and learn what they could of the spirit world. Slowly, year by year, a sort of blending had formed. Under the spectacular glow of the portal is where one could see where the line had once been. Now, spirits bled into the city, and people bled to even beyond the portal for brief stays. It was a testament to the idea Korra had spoken of after bringing down the barriers. One of change.

That alone, meant so much to Asami. Though of course, the sight had even more meaning to her. Not far off, is where she and Korra had first walked together hand in hand. The start of something beautiful. Something that had lasted. It was nearly overwhelming as those emotions flooded into her. The elation and relief when Korra had stepped back through just after its creation. The times they had spent together beyond the light. The smiles they shared as they entered the unknown together. 

Spirits fluttered high ahead, with many dashing across the vines. Every color and shape surrounded her as she carefully made her way closer to the portal. It wasn’t far before she found one more note. 

"I thought about leading you to air temple island but that would have been a very round about trip. In the end, I thought this was more fitting. It wasn’t the start of our friendship, but it was where we found a new beginning. After everything we’d faced, and after everything we’d lost. We’d found something as well. Something they could never take away. Getting a little sappy, but I mean every word of it. My life, is infinitely better, because you’re a part of it. There’s so much I’ve wanted to thank you for, but the words never did justice to what I felt. That’s why I do things like this, because I’m a bit of a show off too. You mean the world to me Asami, and I love you with all of my heart. There’s only one clue left. See you soon."

Asami placed a hand over her heart, feeling the power in every word, in every memory. Glimmering light showed the way, as beside the note, rested the last trinket. Something that she’d never owned, yet still the meaning was clear.

Before her, rested a little stuffed turtle duck.

\---

Under the golden light of the tower, Asami found Korra, waiting by the edge of one of the docks. She couldn’t help but smile the entire walk to greet her. The feeling was mutual, as Korra beamed back at her. The couple embraced for a long while, a thousand unspoken words passing between them. Leave it to Korra to go the extra mile. 

“Was it too silly?” Korra asked when they finally parted.

“No. It was perfect.” Asami replied, wiping a tear from her eye. 

Korra grinned widely. “Good to hear, the girls helped tame some of my wilder ideas. I’ll probably save them for next year.”

Upon seeing the turtle duck, Asami realized what was going on. She kept very meticulous track of their anniversaries, the momentous moments in their lives. Until then, she’d been curious. It had been the anniversary of their first ride together on these very waters. They’d already been together by then of course, yet something about that boat ride had seemed to cement things. For the both of them, arm in arm with each other, they’d known how they’d wanted to spend the rest of their lives, and who they’d wanted to spend the rest of those lives with.

“Hopefully we’re not too old for another ride.” Korra mused, helping her into the boat.

Asami beamed back at her. “Never.” The pair departed from the shore, hand in hand. It was the easiest thing in the world to go back to that moment. Asami resting her head against Korra. Their fingers intertwined. The love she felt in that moment, was the same love she felt now. Much had changed in the world. Their hair was greyer. Their movements just a shade slower. Their voices more laced with wisdom, if she was being charitable, but not this. Not their love for one another.

Staring up into the starry sky, illuminated by the light of the city they’d met in so long ago, the pair of them recalled their moments together. From first to last. Korra held Asami close. Asami pressed her head against Korra’s shoulder, just like before.

Forty years had passed for them, and they showed no signs of ever slowing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably a way to italicize Korra's letters in AO3 but I forgot XD. At first, I was worried about this one as I started writing. Once I got to the first letter, it all began to flow so much more easily, until I was finally happy with it! I've never done older Korrasami before! It was so much fun! A tribute! To our most precious of gals! Here's to forty more years XD.
> 
> Phew. We did it! Thank you all so much for going on this journey with me. Korrasami month should be right around the corner XD no pressure or anything! See y'all then! <3<3


End file.
